poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie's Sick Day
Robbie's Sick Day is the third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary One day at Canterlot High, Robbie was sick. So, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose & the CyberSquad have to take care of him while Yoshi and Mordecai go on a mission. Plot One fine morning/Watching TV One fine morning, Robbie was sleeping with RobotBoy and RobotGirl because he wasn't feeling well. He was sick, RobotBoy was confused about what is sickness, Robbie explains that people can sometimes get sick by germs, Then, the TV is on so Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl watch a few shows, RobotBoy tries to eat, but Robbie told that food is very bad for robots, just then, Robbie was late for school, so he left in a hurry. Robbie gets sick in class At Canterlot High, he got in class in time, However, Robbie was coughing when he, Mordecai, Sunset, Yoshi & Amy were watching Twilight & the girl's play a song, But then, Rarity felt his head & gave quite a shock, So, Robbie left the school and goes back to Cyber-Space. In Robbie's room, the Cyber-Squad, Sunset, Amy, RobotBoy and RobotGirl came to see him, RobotBoy made something special for Robbie, it was a "get well " card from Pinkie Pie, Soon, Robbie showed RobotBoy & RobotGirl his scrapbook of memories like the Power Rangers, RobotBoy & RobotGirl begun to like their caretaker. Yoshi & Mordecai's Mission Meanwhile, the Mane 6 doing laundry for their Rainboom outfits to get clean, Then, they polished up their Rainboom outfits' shoes, Yoshi and Mordecai had a mission to find a cure, while Sunset, Amy and the Cyber-Squad has to help RobotBoy and RobotGirl taking care of Robbie. Twilight mentions that Tommy, Lola & Gus were at his house. Known Cure Yoshi & Mordecai were off on a mission to find a known cure in another dimension called "Corinth", Meanwhile, Robbie felt proud and pride of being the very good caretaker of RobotBoy and RobotGirl by Tommy Turnbull, Back with Yoshi and Mordecai, they've tried to find a cure, But, they were being watched. Yoshi and Mordecai were watched by the RPM Rangers, Meanwhile, Robbie playing with RobotBoy and RobotGirl while Sunset making him some soup. Dr. Eggman's new plan on Corinth Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman arrived in Corinth beginning to hatch a new plan, Cubot mentions Protoboy was at . Corinth was . Back with Yoshi and Mordecai, . Meanwhile, RobotBoy and RobotGirl became . Meeting Gem & Gemma Rangers Data Squad R.P.M Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Cameo's *Tommy, Lola, Gus, RobotBoy & RobotGirl Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia & Vice Principal Luna *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Maud Pie *Big Mac *Trixie Trivia * Transcript *Robbie's Sick Day Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad